I'm Not Naked!
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Roxas isn't naked...is he? One-shot.


Sora sat at the kitchen table with his signature blue and white striped bowl in front of him. He moved a spoon around his bowl, gathering some of the remaining Frosted Flakes floating on the surface of the excessive milk he had in the bowl too.

Several small 'thumps' could be heard as Roxas descended down the staircase and across the hall into the kitchen where Sora was. He entered the kitchen wearing black shorts and no top due to the summer heat.

"Morning bro" Sora mumbled with his mouth full of cereal.

Roxas yawned, stretching his arms upward in the air as he did so. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Hey" he murmured as he sat opposite Sora at the table.

"Yoonookwncid" the brunette tried to speak with a bit too much cereal in his mouth.

Roxas shifted his attention from the straw attached to his carton of orange juice to Sora, giving him a confused and slightly ashamed look.

"In English?"

Sora chewed for a moment, swallowing loudly and opening his mouth to announce, "You look naked".

There was a short moment of silence as Roxas tried to make some sense of what his brother just said.

"What?" he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You look naked." Sora said again as if it was completely obvious.

"How can someone look naked?" Roxas said, poking the straw in to the carton and taking a sip.

"By not wearing clothes" Sora said, taking another spoonful.

"I'm wearing shorts"

"I don't know that" Sora shook his spoon at Roxas accusingly.

"You saw me walk in the kitchen, Sora" Roxas pointed a thumb towards the door.

"I know, but if I didn't and you just appeared in front of me like you are right now, I would suspect you of being naked" Sora said in all serious.

"I'm not naked" Roxas said flatly, crushing the empty carton and walking over to the bin.

Noise erupted from the top of the table as Sora's mobile began to ring. He picked it up, flipping up the top and putting the call on speaker phone so he could eat the remained of his cereal.

"Hey Kai"

"_Hey Sor. Whatcha doin'?" _he could vaguely here the sound of computer keys being pressed quickly in the background.

"Chilling with Roxas, he's naked" Sora lifted his bowl so he could drink the last of the milk.

"I'm not naked" Roxas called from the background.

"_Why is he naked?"_

"I'm not sure. Why are you naked Roxas?" Sora turned to ask his younger twin.

"I'm not naked!" he exclaimed.

"He won't say. Maybe it's international nudist day or something" Sora spoke, still acting seriously.

Roxas sighed audibly in the background.

"_Well tell him to put some clothes on, me and Naminé or coming round"_

"I'm not naked!"

"_Actually, tell him to stay naked and wait in his room. Naminé will be there in 2 minutes" _the sound of Naminé's shouts of protest could be heard in the background.

Roxas sighed at the childishness of their friends, even if he acted the same way most of the time too.

"See you soon" Sora said, hanging up.

Sora moved over to the sink leaving his phone on the table whilst he washed his bowl and spoon, leaving them on the draining board to dry.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Sora asked as he dried his hands on a towel.

"After I finish this level" Roxas said, playing a game on Sora's phone.

A knock at the door lead Sora to down the hall to let their friends in.

"You weren't kidding Sora, he really is naked" Kairi said, a little disturbed as she followed Sora into the kitchen.

"I'm not naked!" Roxas said, standing up to show them he was wearing shorts.

"Awww" Naminé made a noise of disappointment jokingly as she leaned over his shoulder, giving him a quit peck on the lips.

"Watch out Nami, you might catch his nakedness" Sora joked as he leaned against the counter.

Roxas face-palmed as Kairi giggled from across the room.

"I'm going to put some clothes on" Roxas announced as he stood up and walked up the door.

Roxas got rid of his shorts and jumped in a quick shower. He jumped out when he heard his phone ring, wrapping a towel round his waist on his way.

"Hello?" he answered, becoming irritable when he heard Sora's voice over the line.

"Told you you were naked"

I have no idea where this came from. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
